A sweet side of darkness 2
by De12now
Summary: After defeating Goji and perhaps saving Tokyo to, Cube and Gum take a break in Grind City, however there's no rest for the wicked as Cube now deals with her family and old wounds, with more and more secrets coming out and the danger of an old threat returning, Will Cube lose Gum in the darkness or will their love be stronger?


**HEY EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO A SWEET SIDE OF DARK, I'M READY AND ABLE SO LETS GO... ALSO I'VE STARTED TO POST CHAPTERS TO SEE IF THEY'RE GOOD ENOUGH OR NEED MORE WORK SO THAT WAY I CAN IMPROVE, SO LETS CONTINUE ON!**

 **Chapter 1: Family's here**

* * *

Its been over a week since Cube and Gum have been in grind city. After the events with Goji and the golden rhino's some relaxation was seriously needed. And now, they're engaged. Cube was in her dinning room writing something, Gum was making ramen for them.

Cube tapped on the table in thought as she worked on a new song.

'Come on me, you done this before.' She thought.

She leaned against her chair and sighed.

"I know I can do it." She says lowly.

She went back to work on the paper, she tapped once again on the table.

She grit her teeth as she place her right hand against her head while her elbow was on the table.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Food's about ready." Gum said.

Cube faced her with a smile, they share a quick kiss and went to the kitchen.

They sat next to each other in the dinning room. After a few bites Cube would go back onto her paper. Gum soon noticed her movements.

"You okay?" Gum said. Cube looked at the lightly smiling face of her girlfriend/fiancé.

"Yeah." She said.

They finish and Gum goes and does the dishes.

Cube continues to work on her paper.

"What that you're writing?" Goes Gum. Cube looks behind and sees her walk over to her.

"Another song."

Gum sat in a nearby chair.

"Well how far are you?" She asks.

"Well i'm trying to wrap up the 1st verse, so not very far."

"Well what is it going to be about?"

Cube blinked.

"What?"

"Well a song usually has a meaning and or theme, is it about romance, a change, what?"

Cube looked down at the paper then back at her girl.

"I was trying to write how I used to before... Marie... but so far nothing...maybe.."

There was a pause. Gum watched as Cube placed her hands on her head.

Cube then smiles at Gum as a thought enters her mind.

"I think I have something."

Cube begins writing down her thoughts, Gum watched with a smile.

After a few minutes Cube stopped writing.

"Right I have something."

"Can I see?"

"Of course.

Gum looked at the lyrics with a smile.

"It's good, really good." Gum said.

Cube smiled.

The 2 kissed.

A black Lincoln township pulls up and parks in front of the house, a woman exits the car and heads towards the door.

A knock was at the door.

They break the kiss.

"I'll get it." Gum said.

As Gum went to the door, a thought enters cube's mind.

'Who could that be anyway?' She thinks quickly, she shrugs as it might just be some boy or girl scout.

Cube went back to writing.

Gum opened the door.

"Hello..." She went. She then blinked as there was a girl with dark long hair, her eyes were just like Cube's, she was a little taller than her, actually she looked a bit similar, the nose, eyes were the same, but you can tell them apart from the cheeks, hers were a bit in. She was in a dark blue business shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"Uh.." Went Gum.

"Did she answer?" Goes a voice from behind the woman.

Gum then sees a male and another girl, the man's hair was stylish, it was wavy but the sides were around his ears, he was in blue jeans and a black jacket and grey shoes, the other girl was in white shirt and a brown skirt and brown shoes. They all looked a bit similar.

Gum blinked.

The girl in front of Gum crossed her arms.

"Uh... can I help you?" Goes Gum.

The male and the girl in the skirt looked at each other.

The woman sighed.

"Who are you?" The woman went.

"I should be asking you that?"

Cube gets up from her seat, wondering who could be keeping her fiancé.

"Gum who is it?" Goes Cube as she appears from the living room.

Gum looks at her, and so does the woman.

Cube goes wide eyed.

The woman smirked.

"Well, well, well." The woman goes.

Cube grits her teeth.

Gum blinks.

"Um, Cube... do you know her?"

"She's here?" Went the 2 behind the woman.

"Oh you brought them huh?" Went Cube. A look of annoyance is clear on Cube's face.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Cube gave a dagger like stare.

"Um Cube?" Goes a now concerned Gum.

The woman put up her hands.

"I'm sorry we're getting ahead of ourselves." The woman said.

"I'm Maria, Maria Seimei."

Gum blinked.

"The man is Luke Seimei, the girl is Leia Seimei." She said.

"We can introduce ourselves." They go.

She sighed.

"I know. Anyway we're Cube's siblings,"

Gum stare at the group in front of her, they were similar to Cube.

"So, may we come in uh...?"

"Oh, Gum Amai."

"Amai huh... nice to meet you."

"You too, um yes come in."

"NO!" Goes Cube from the Living room.

Gum looks over at her and sees a disapproving look.

The 3 walked in.

Maria looked around the living room. She sighed as she saw Cube sitting with her arms crossed.

"Sis, you can guess why we're here."

"Tell mom and dad I said fuck off, really tell them that."

Maria stood in front of her.

"Come on Cube."

"Come on what, I don't want anything to do with them anymore, after everything they did wouldn't you?!"

Maria sighed.

"Cube, we know you been through so much, but isn't time to stop this, I mean seriously, how much hate do you have?"

"HATE, HATE DOESN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THEM!"

"But Cube, that was so long ago."

"NOTHING CAN ERASED THE INTERNAL SCARS I HAVE, THEY WANTED TO CHANGE ME TO THEIR LIKING, EVERYTHING I WAS THEY DISLIKE. I HAVE A DICK BECAUSE OF THEM! WHEN I SENT A KID TO THE HOSPITAL THEY LOOKED DOWN ON ME MORE, AND ...WHEN..."

She crossed her arms tighter. She didn't want to think of Marie, she didn't wanna mention her at all.

Gum, Luke, and Leia stood in the hallway between the stairs and the living room.

"I understand but still, what about us?"

Cube sits in silence before answering her sister.

"You guys did nothing as well."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

Luke and Leia were about to speak up but Maria beat them to it.

"BULLSHIT WE DIDN'T. YOU KNOW AFTER ALL THIS I EXPECTED THAT YOU HAD GROWN UP, BUT YOU STILL ACT LIKE A FUCKING KID!"

Cube snapped.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING A KID!"

She stood up and the 2 were glaring at each other.

"Cube."

"Maria."

The 2 ignored the others.

"YOU!"

"OH I'M THE KID, AT LEAST I DON'T LET MOMMY AND DADDY COVER MY ASS ALL THE TIME."

"AT LEAST I DON'T BREAK OUT IN TEARS WHEN SOMETHING GOES WRONG."

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T LET THEM RULE ME LIKE A DICTATOR."

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T RUN AWAY FROM MY RESPONSIBILITIES TO GO GOD KNOWS WHERE AND GET CAUGHT IN SOME SHADY SHIT!"

"OH REALLY?"

"REALLY!"

The 2 girls grit their teeth.

"I expected more from a 20 year old." Goes Maria.

"I expected more from a 22 year old."

Gum looked on with worry. She has seen Cube when mad, but she didn't expect this with family.

Maria shook her head.

"I'm sorry, that was not called for..."

Cube crossed her arms.

"It's just... I was worried..."

"How did you know I was back?" Cube went.

She blinked.

"I... went to Mr. Veto's."

Cube rolled her eyes. She's lying. The tone and time she took to say it proved it.

"Look Cube... I...we..."

"Why are you here?"

Maria sighed.

"Mom and dad are having an event this week, and they would like all of their kids to be there."

Cube sat down and crossed her legs.

"I'm not interested."

"But Cube."

"I said i'm not, besides it's probably just another thing for the family business."

"Well... just think about it please... you can bring your playfriend if you want."

Cube goes wide eyed.

"Playfriend?!" Goes Cube.

Maria looks over at Gum.

"You're talking about Gum aren't you?!"

Maria looks the other way.

Cube stood up again.

"That play friend, is my fiancé!" She goes.

Luke and Leia looked at each other. Maria stands, not changing her expression.

"Well, my apologies." She says.

Cube takes a deep breath.

"Where's Mikel?" She goes.

"He decided to stay in the car."

A knock was on the door.

Leia opened it and it was a male in all blue.

"Thought you were gonna wait in the car?" She goes.

"I heard shouting." Goes the man as he enters.

He sees Everyone in the hallway and then the living room.

"Hey sis." He goes.

Gum blinks. How many of her siblings are here.

"YOU GUYS FINISHED!?" Cube goes.

Maria sighs.

"Yes, come on guys lets go."

Luke sighs.

"Well that was a bust." He goes as he exits along with Maria.

"Nice to meet you Gum." Goes Leia.

Mikel just nods to Gum as he follows his siblings.

Gum shuts the door and locks it.

She looks at Cube who looks so annoyed.

"So..."

"I don't wanna talk if its about my family."

"But Cube."

Cube got up with tension.

"I said no."

She puts on her skates.

"I'm going out for a bit, if you go just lock the door." She says as she grabs her keys.

She heads out.

Gum stands there, what just transpired?

.

Cube sat on top of the grind theater, she had her eyes closed.

"They found out i was here." She goes.

A figure in white, black, grey clothes sit next to her.

"Did they tell you how?" Goes the person.

Cube nod.

"They said it was Veto, i just asked him, of course they lied."

Cube sighed, she was leaning forward upright.

"They want me to come to an event this week."

"Oh, the one with my family?"

Cube looks at the person.

"Piranha what are you on about?"

Piranha sighed.

"Your parents are having an event along with my parents, apperantly it's to celebrate the healing of old wounds." She goes.

"Let me guess... Rokkaku?"

Piranha sighed

"I... honestly have no clue."

.

Gum decided to get some pizza for dinner, so she heads to de vito's of course.

Gum opened the door, there she saw him at the counter.

"Caio Mr. Veto." She goes.

"Oh Caio Ms, Amai, oh how i wish to say Mrs. Seimei." He goes.

Gum rubs the back of her head with a blush.

"You really have brought back the smile on her face." He goes.

She blushes redder. He notices it, man she has no idea what she really has done for Cube.

"Anyway, how can i help you?"

"Oh um... how much is your water?"

"Oh... that's free."

"Okay... what?"

"The water is free."

"It is?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's... well isn't in Tokyo-to..."

"Ah Gum, water is so easy to get of course it's free, now for some reason bottle water isn't, but anyway is that it?"

"Sadly yes, me and Cube ate earlier... but a large pizza would be nice, how much?"

"Ah just pepperoni?" He goes. She nods.

"That'll be $4."

Gum blinked.

"4?"

"Si."

Gum raised an eyebrow, that price tag.

"That's very cheap for a large Pizza."

"Well, care for a little bit of intel."

"Um, sure..."

Veto giggles.

"The ingredients are fresh and mostly homegrown, that's why everything is so cheap, the bread, the sauce, the cheese, everything, the only thing we pay for is the meat."

"Wait... what about your energy bill."

"Hmm, easy. generators, we only use the electricity when they're low on fuel, and trust me they're eco friendly."

"Wow... i never thought things would be so clean..."

"It wasn't easy to get to this path, and we also get tips for good service."

Gum smiled.

"Anyway here's the money." Goes Gum.

He nods.

"One, great large pizza coming right up." He goes to the back.

Gum sat at a booth and looked around, it's a nice place, Cube's family friends are a wonder.

Then the door open as Veto came back with water.

"Here's your water Gum, oh...oh it's you." He goes.

"Yes pick up for Maria." Goes a voice.

Gum looks at the source, it's Cube's older sister.

"A large cheese and black olive pizza right?" He goes. Maria nods.

She crosses her arms and looks around she soon sees Gum.

"Well well, if it isn't Cube's girlfriend."

Gum grabs her water, sits back down and looks the other way.

"Here you are Maria." Goes Veto.

"Gratze." She goes.

She looks at Gum. She keeps her eyes lock on her for awhile, before Gum speaks up.

"What?"

"How much do you know of my sister?" She goes to her.

Gum looks at her. "The important stuff."

"The important stuff... so, you know of Marie... and the d thing do you..." She goes.

Gum nods.

Maria sighs.

"My sister is a lot more unique than you think."

"Okay..."

Maria bit on her lip trying to find the right words to say, this is getting nowhere.

"What i'm saying is, that if you 2 love each other... look, i don't want to see my sister get hurt again, just remember that."

Gum nodded.

Soon Maria left. Leaving Gum to her thoughts.

Soon her pizza was made and she was on her way back to Cube's.

She arrives and stops at the door thinking on Maria's words.

"Unique is true... but she made it like there's more than i know." She goes.

She checks the lock and it's open, Cube's home.

She opens the door and sees Cube sitting on the couch with a sheet of paper in hand.

Gum stares for a moment before speaking, something was off about Cube, has her eyes always been that red.

She sees the pupil in her eyes, it was very black.

"Cube i'm back."

Cube snaps her eyes wide open. Gum quickly turns so it looks like she just came in.

She places the pizza down and locks the door.

She turns around and sees Cube with her red eyes.

"Hey, so i see ya went to Vito's."

Gum blinks at her eyes but soon they go back to the pure dark ones.

"Yep, figured this might as well be dinner."

Cube shows a naughty smirk.

"Ya know, i might be a bit hungry, but not for food." She says.

Gum blinks.

"Oh."

"Yeah... i thinking of adding you to the menu."

Gum quickly gets the idea and blushes.

"Um... i think i'll put the pizza away." She goes.

"Don't worry, i'll do it, just make sure that ass is ready in 2."

Cube plants a kiss on her lips. Gum doesn't say anything and heads up to the bedroom, but not before a hand smacks her ass.

Cube takes the pizza and puts it in the fridge, she sighs as she shuts it.

"I didn't think she'd come back that fast." She says aloud. She gets some water and heads up.

She stops at the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

She soon turns her eyes from black to red and sees a mark near one of her pupils.

'I don't want to send her out of my life, why did i have to possess this."

Soon 2 more marks appear and they connect to form a suriken.

Cube soon realizes her actions and stops, her eyes go back to black.

"For fucks sakes." She goes. She shakes her head.

She soon grows a smirk as she remembers Gum.

"Time to eat some pussy." She goes.

She exits the bathroom and goes into the room. She soon sees a naked Gum with a smile on her face.

"I see someone's happy."

Gum says nothing. She continues to eye her girl.

Cube begins undressing, slowly.

Gum face heats up.

Cube was now topless, and in her panties.

She walks over to her bed and smooches Gum.

She soon plants her down on the bed and thus begin the fucking.

Meanwhile a car was going down bantam street, there are 2 people in the car, they see a certain building and turns into an alleyway.

The car is soon parked on the side of the building. 2 individuals in business attire exit the car and walk to the door. They see a doorbell.

"OH FUCK ME YES CUBE. I LOVE YOU! Loudly moans Gum.

Cube grows a confident smirk as she grinds harder against Gum's pussy.

"Im cumming, YEEESSS." They both scream.

They both lay down on the bed cuddling one another.

"Hmm, i dont wanna move." goes Gum.

Cube kisses her cheek

"Neither do I."

Cube suddenly begins to grope the ass of Gum, getting a moan, she wasn't done yet.

Ding dong

Cube eyes widened.

"Was that the doorbell?" Goes Gum.

Cube groaned. She thought it was her imagination, but soon realized it was real since Gum confirmed it.

The bell rings again.

Cube growls annoyed, maybe they'll fuck off if they ignore.

DING DONG DING DONG.

"ARGH FUCK IT!" Snaps Cube, she angrily and reluctantly gets off Gum and heads downstairs.

"WHO EVER THIS IS, BETTER HAVE THEIR WILL FUCKING MADE!" She goes.

She hears the bell again.

"OI OI, ALRIGHT!" She goes.

She snaps the door open.

"WHO THE FUCK...…" Cube froze, she saw them, the 2 who she never wanted to see again.

There was a man and a woman both in blue business suits. Their hair was black. His hair was pretty much like your everyday anime protagonist hair style. The woman had her hair reach past her shoulders. They looked like older versions of Cube.

"Hello, Cube." They go.

She steps back, sadly by doing this they are able to enter, the woman shuts the door.

She didn't ever want to see these 2, especially.. her.

"What the hell do you want!?" She goes.

"Come now, is that anyway to speak to your parents Cube." Goes the woman.

Gum sat naked as she waited and waited for Cube, she was getting concerned as time progressed. Finally she decided she waited long enough and headed downstairs.

She looks at the door and it's closed, where did she go.

She then hears someone talking in the living room. She listens closely.

"So you want me there, hmph too bad." Goes a voice.

Gum recognizes the voice. She walks towards the source.

"Cube, are you alright?" Goes Gum, her tone exposing her concern.

She sees the living room and it's filled with 3 people.

Her eyes went to Cube but she soon notices the other 2.

A man and a woman, they looked similar to Cube. No...wait.

"Um... Cube..." Goes Gum, are these more siblings or family members.

The woman looks to see the girl, naked. Her husband looks at her as well. He crosses his arms.

"Some plaything to fill the gap Cube?" He goes with a hint of disappoint.

Cube stands up with anger at the man.

"SHE'S NOT SOME PLAY THING!"

The woman sighs.

"Forgive us sweetie, we had no idea that she had company." Goes the woman.

"Sure..um."

"Oh... I'm AJ Seimei, and this is Phil Seimei." She goes.

"We're, Cube's parents." Phil says.

And with that declaration, Gum does not move. Her body legit goes rigid like.

She felt the silence begin to creep in, she didn't want that.

"And you?" Goes preventing the silence that Gum didn't want.

"Oh... Amai, Gum Amai." She says.

"Nice to meet you.. though it would be better if you were clothed." Goes AJ.

Cube is looking away from them with an annoyed look on her face.

Aj sees her daughter's glance not on them.

"Something the matter dear?"

Cube doesn't look their way. Gum stands looking concerned.

"Why. Are. You. Here?!" Cube goes, slowing looking towards them, her voice echoing her anger.

"Well, we heard you were in town and wanted you to come to our event this weekend."

"Hmph, why would I?" Cube goes crossing her arms.

"Cube.." Goes her mother.

"I mean really after everything you put me through, No. Thanks!"

Aj looks at Phil.

"Ya know dear... this building could earn us some extra money if we turn it back into a complex." Goes AJ.

Cube snaps her eyes wide.

"WHAT!"

Phil crosses his arms.

"I see the possibility."

"Wait hold on, YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT GETTING RID OF MY HOUSE!"

Aj looks at Cube with a smug look.

"We weren't... but the idea of selling this place.."

"YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE!"

Gum stood with worry, she did not like the tension between the 3.

"Oh... but we can, remember who got you this place, we did.. and we can take it away."

AJ snaps her fingers.

"Like that."

Cube clenches her fists and grits her teeth.

"FINE DAMN IT!"

Aj smiles, but its like a smirk.

"Good, and you can bring Gum, if you want."

Cube just gives her parents the death stare.

"Well, we'll have your sister come around with the full details soon, good night Cube."Aj says as she and Phil head to the door.

"Nice to meet you once again Gum, if we ever meet again... hopefully it will be less... dramatic..."

The 2 head for their car. Gum shuts and locks the door.

"Well... that was something huh Cube?"

Cube doesn't respond.

"Cube?"

Gum turned to see Cube with an angered expression on her face.

"Hey... Cube... you're worrying me." Gum says.

The girl doesn't face her.

"Cube... talk to me."

Gum places her hand on Cube's shoulder. Cube snaps open her eyes and grabs Gum's hand.

"AH, CUBE?!"

Cube licks her lips. She tosses Gum on the couch and press against her.

"AH, CUBE.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Relieving some pressure!"

Gum blinks at her in confusion.

"Wha...what?"

Cube pulls down her underwear and brings out her cock.

The blood leaves Gum's face. As she realize what's about to happen.

"CUBE... CUBE CALM DOWN... PLEASE STOP!"

Cube spread opens her legs..

"CUBE!"

SLAP!

A hard hand hit Cube across her face. Cube pulls back and feels her face. She looks down to see Gum, shaking.

Cube looks at her hands and realize what she was about to do.

"Gum...I...I...…" Cube begins to shed tears.

Gum sits up and watches as Cube cries into her hands.

"I'm sorry, Gum, i'm so sorry."

Gum places her hands on Cube's shoulders. And embraces her.

Outside her parents stand listening. They look at each other with sad faces. But it looks like disappointment.

The 2 got back in their cars and drove off.

Cube and Gum were in Cube's bed cuddling.

"Gum... i'm so sorry... I was just so angry... I nearly... r.. raped you.."

"Cube.."

"I'm terrible for doing that... i'm sorry."

"Cube listen." Gum says as she sits up.

"I'm fine, i'm okay, you're okay... stop."

Cube looks down at her breasts and back at Gum.

"I love you."

Gum smiles and kisses Cube's cheek.

"I love you too."

The 2 held one another close and went to bed.

.

.

At a certain location.

A group of individuals in black suits with black afros were working on what appears to be a cybernetic body. It was in a black suit like the others but the limbs did seem machine. Soon the body opens it's eyes and sits up.

"Welcome back, Mr. Rokkaku."

* * *

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT NEAR RAPE SCENE IT JUST POPPED OUT IN MY MIND, OH TRUST ME I WOULD NEVER DO LEGIT RAPE AT ALL, I'M SORRY... BUT NOW WE CAN GO BACK TO LOVEY DOVEY STUFF I GUESS... I HAVE THE ENDING ALMOST SETTLED, JUST THE PATH TOWARDS IT IS THE ONLY CONCERN IN MY HEAD, NOW YOU MAY NOT LIKE WHAT I DO HERE BUT YOU CAN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. I was suppose to do this in January but I lost a lot of work so I held it off, but now it's here so there you go, THANK YOU FOR READING I'LL SEE YOU LOT LATER, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES AND CHERRIO... No wait it's this. HOLLA AT YOUR BOY... YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 _ **This next part has nothing to do with the story I just wanted it in here.**_

 _ **Everybody I have sad news, about a few week ago on August 21, 2018 Stefan Karl Stefansson, the guy who played Robbie Rotten in the Icelandic children's show lazy town, has passed away due to cancer. This is random to bring out but this guy was actually a good laugh when I was younger, when the song we are number one came out it made me smile and dance more often than I used to, it even got me through the tough days of my last years in high school and early college days. It's sad that he had passed away but at least his suffering is over, thank you Stefan for the lols and being an inspiration to all in the meme community, you will be missed.**_


End file.
